Twlight Gets Killed!
by Nazirul Reigns
Summary: Twilight, the worse movie on earth. So what if Mansex and the rest of the Organization 13 watched it? Twilight bashing for lulz


Not owning anything so bug off!

Today is movie night here at the Castle That Were Never Was. Wait? Since when Nobodies had movie nights? Whatever. Since now, all members of the Organization 13 have been shown to pick good movies for viewing. But not today because today, it's Larxene's turn to choose a movie to be watched.

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" Axel asked. Larxene then shows all the members a VCD of Twilight.

"Twilight. Sound good in my ears." Xemnas said.

"Dude. What is this Twilight stuff?" Demyx asked.

"For you people that never know this, this movie is the most greatest romantic movie in history! It's about a girl who moved to Forks, Washington and fell in love with a vampire." Larxene explained.

"Anything with vampires are fine with me." Demyx said while the rest just go with Larxene's idea. Maybe except for Zexion since he keeps reading his book. Larxene then walked toward the VCD Player and inserted the VCD.

Let the show begin.

_Twilight_

_Based on a novel by:_

Ah screw it! Let's move forward.

Hours of nonsence in the movie later, the movie finally ended.

"Well everyone, what do you think about the movie I've choose for tonight?" Larxene asked with everyone on the Organization went silent before a rant were heard.

"What..."

"Is..."

"This..."

"Blasphemy!" Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen said respectively.

"Is there something wrong with the movie I've choose?" Larxene asked.

"A lot!" Roxas shouted.

"First, what's up with that Bella girl? I mean she's flawless! She's a Mary Sue!" Axel ranted.

"Agreed." Zexion added. Just then, evryone heard Xemnas slams his hands on his chair.

"And for the love of Kingdom Hearts, VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!" Xemnas shouted since his mind were ruined thanks to a certain sparkling vampire named Edward. After that shout, everyone agreed with Xemnas.

"But I still think Twilight is the greatest movie on earth." Larxene said.

"Greatest? I'll rather be as gay as I am aready was than tolerate that piece of crap." Marluxia said.

"Someone please destroy Twilight as fast as possible. If I had a heart, I would suffer from a heart attack." Xemnas ordered.

"I'll do it." Xigbar offered as he picks up his weapon and ready to kill Twilight.

"No! If you do that, fangirls would kill us. And I'm one of them!" Larxene said.

"Larxene's right dude. Those Twilight fangirls are crazy as Saix." Demyx continued.

"I heard that." Saix said.

"Then how should we destroy Twilight without pissing off the fangirls and Larxene?" Axel asked.

"I'll handle Larxene." Vexen said as he grabs Larxene hand and drags her somewhere else.

"Where's Vexen going with Larxene?" Roxas asked.

"Knowing Vexen, I don't like what he's going to do one bit." Axel answered for Roxas.

"As I was saying, I want someone to destroy Twilight as soon as possible!" Xemnas ordered.

"Couldn't we just ask Xaldin to do it?" Saix asked.

"No. The fangirls didn't like him for being an ugly six lance wielder. No offence." Xemnas said.

"None taken." Xaldin said.

"I know! Let's ask someone who's more handsome and more bishounen than that Edward guy to kill Twilight! That way, those fangirls would forget Twilight!" Demyx suggested.

"Good idea, but who's the most handsome and bishounen person in this Organization?" Axel asked before everyone looked at Zexion.

"Why are you looking at me?" Zexion asked before he realised something from eevryone's stare. He gets up and leaves the castle.

"Kill them Zexion!" Demyx cheered.

"Demyx! Shut up!" Xemnas ordered.

"Sorry." Demyx apologized. Meanwhile at Forks, Washington, Zexion is diong a favour to the world by killing all... well almost all the characters from Twilight by simply trap them into his book. Fortunately for him, he's a bishounen character, which makes all Twilight fangirls to convert into Zexion fangirls. They also had a shirt that wrote 'Demxy and Zexion Forever' which means they're yaoi fangirls who likes Zexion for being bishounen.

Now, Twilight is gone for good, thanks to Zexion and his bishounen characteristics. As for Larxene, well let's just say Vexen had make an experiment that erased her memories of Twilight forever which is a good thing because everyone knows Larxene is creepy as a Twilight fangirl.

END

A/N: I have no idea why am I writing this.

Review if you think Zexion is sexier and more bishounen than any of the Twilight characters. Or maybe if you hate Twiight, or if you think Larxene is creppy as a Twilight fan.


End file.
